The Fang Of The Demon & The Key Of Destiny
by XxdizzyblondxX
Summary: Namine finds herself in a new world after castle oblivion was attacked by an experiment gone wrong. after being given the oathkeeper, she waits for Roxas return... full summery inside... NamineXSesshomaru R&R enjoy
1. Chapter 1 The Accident

**_heya ^^ its me again. this stories been plaguing my mind for AGES. sorry for it being a little short. i want to see what you think before i continued computers playing up too so i couldn't put the accent on Namine SOO SORRY._**

**_anyway please R&R and if there's any tips or comments on how i can improve please feel free to tell me. but i beg of you not to be mean about it. _**

**_Thank you and Enjoy  
_**

* * *

_**Namine finds herself in a new world after castle oblivion was attacked by an experiment gone wrong. after being given the oathkeeper, she waits for Roxas return. But what Will Happen when a certain dog-demon hears of the legendary blade that over powers the Tetsusaiga? and what will Namine's reaction be when she hears of the terrible news of her beloved.-  
**_

* * *

**The Fang Of The Demon & The Key Of Destiny**

**XxD!33!£-BL0nDxX**

**Chapter One: The Accident**

"_oh No! The portal! It won't Close! They're … THEY BROKE THROUGH! GAAAAH!" the final cry came from a now motionless corpse._

"_ROXAS! GET NAMINE OUT OF HERE!" A Tall male with Jurassic green eyes and fire red hair shouted towards a shorter (but still tall) blond. He nodded._

"_right! NAMINE! Lets go!" the boy headed towards a petrified, petite girl, who trembled in her stance. She gazed in horror as the monsters emerged from the portal._

_She couldn't hear anything. She just watched in shock. Suddenly, The tall blond ran in front of the girl and pushed her gently backwards._

"_come on Namine! Snap out of it!" he shook her a little bit until she shook her head out of her trance._

"_lets go!" he paused and looked behind him._

"_crap! Namine!" he picked her up bridal style and ran as fast as he could out of the main lab._

_They got to the main hall way on the second floor, before he stopped and placed her on the floor.  
"Roxas? What are you doing?" she asked concerned. She held on to his arm._

"_Namine! Take this and go!" Roxas summoned the oathkeeper keyblade and handed it to the girl, before opening a portal._

"_go Namine! I promise ill come back to you! Now go!" he held his hand out and summoned oblivion, getting into a stance._

"_THEY'VE REACHED THE MAIN HALL!" one voice shouted._

"_THEY'VE GOT US SURROUNDED!" another bellowed._

_The red head appeared before Roxas._

"_Zexion and Larxene are down for the count! Namine you must go! You're the only somebody here now go!" _

_Namine froze._

"_Lets do this! Good bye Namine! We'll find ya' once its over kay' got it memorized!" he smiled and winked before pushing the petite blond into the portal behind us._

"_ROXAS!!!"…_

"ROXAS!" Namine's body shot into an upright position as the beads of cold sweat glided down her temples.

… _Was it a dream? … _

Namine felt the cold metal at her side.

… _oathkeeper …_

she clutched the blade in both hands. Holding it up to her chest.

_Roxas … Axel … Please be okai … you promised me …_

And with that a single tear was born from her aquatic eyes and fell down her ivory cheeks until it fell from her chin to the blade.

…_Please be okai … _

_

* * *

_

_**Done. Next chapter will be up soon if people would like? sup' to you Peeps.**  
_


	2. Chapter 2 Youkai? Hanyou? Human?

_**Chapter two: Youkai? Hanyou? Human? **_

"Impudent half-breed! I will get your tetsuseiga!" the chime of two swords duelling could be herd from miles as the two half-brothers battled to the death, once again.

"Why don't you just give it a rest? You just keep coming don't you!" The shorter Hanyou yelled at the taller Youkai, as he threw his giant sword over his head.

"WIND SCARE!" He roared as his sword illuminated and sent a golden light towards the expressionless Youkai.

"fool!" he muttered in a monotone as he defended himself from the Hanyou s' attack by holding his sword up with both arms. (**yes, I gave him two arms cos' I can never remember little details like that) **The light passed over the youkai's head and readied himself for his own attack.

"Your attacks are useless!" he spoke formally in a monotone as a blue light formed around his sword.

"good bye, Inu-…"

"SOME ONE PLEASE HELP ME!" A deafening scream echoed the skies, and caught the Taiyoukai off guard. He withdrew and sprinted off towards the scream.

"SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha scowled at his fleeing half-brother, but his rants of rage were in vein. For Sesshomaru was long gone from sight.

_**Meanwhile:**_

The normally pale blond was flushed red from her tears, as she ran through the thickening forest, while a ravenous looking demon stalked close behind her.

Her breath was running low and quickly escaping her mouth with a yelp as the sharp lower branches pierced her porcelain skin with ease.

"SOME ONE PLEASE HELP ME!" the oath keeper long gone. She couldn't think straight, her head felt light, the tears were crisp on her cheeks and her vision was blurred. The blond couldn't hear the demon, nor could she sense him but she knew he was there, but she was taken by surprise when the floor came hurdling towards her. Naminé's hearing went as the pain rushed through her leg, all she herd was a small snap, but her howls of agony roared soon over it.

Deafened by her own screams, she shut her eyes, wishing away the pain. She could feel the demons rotten fangs sink further into her flesh.

As suddenly as the pain hit her, the pain stopped increasing; the sharp jaws were ripped from her leg, before a voice could be herd. It immediately silenced the screaming Naminé.

"I suggest that you disappear from my site before I personally see to your fate!" the voice was spoken in a soothing monotone, just above a whisper.

The ravenous demon - now frightened by the superior – coward away with out a second glance.

Naminé opened one eye to find a tall, beige skinned, man with long, flowing, silver hair. It reminded her of some one. She opened her other eye so she could see more clearly. The strange man had red striped across his cheeks and a violet crescent moon that decorated his forehead, but when his glowing golden eyes caught her attention, she was immediately cautious. The looked so hard and cold. If what the saying is true then this man – although had just saved her – could be more dangerous than the demon that was in pursuit of her.

…_They say the eyes are the gate way to the soul. But yet his eyes are almost dead. They have no hint of happiness in them. They're just like Riku s'…_

the blond was too deep in thought to notice her saviour walking gracefully away.

"thank you" she whispered before getting to her feet. Naminé put weight on her left foot and whimpered slightly as a sharp pain rushed through her leg.

… _I have to find a safe place to rest, that monster must have fractured something in my leg. Knowing my luck it's probably broken…_

she limped away in the opposite direction.

"Riku" she whispered as the thought of the strange man walked back into her head. She carried on limping away and wincing.

"I don't know what you are but you shouldn't walk on a broken leg, it will take longer to heal." His voice came from behind her suddenly. She gasped slightly and turned to find him towering over her. He was at least a head taller than her, if not more. He was defiantly taller than Roxas. She was up to Roxas s' shoulder but on him she was only up to his chest. He continued to gaze upon her with a glint in his sun kissed eyes.

"what are you?" his question got her by surprise.

"_Human? Hanyou? Youkai?" _


	3. Chapter 3 HalfBreed

_**sorry this chapters a bit iffy and erry sorry this isn't the best chapter. i promise it gets better! **_

_**Thanks for reveiwin :D  
**_

_**Chapter three: Half-breed?**_

The celestial-like being, froze on the spot and tensed. Naminé s' curiosity deepened at the creatures eyes went blunt with concentration. She shuffled her feet nervously. "ssh!" he hissed as she froze.

"...WIND SCAR..." A faint cry could be heard, as anger traced across his amber eyes.

"Get down!" he roughly grabbed her shoulder and threw her in the nearest bush.

"this Sesshomaru, doesn't get caught by surprise that easily hanyou!" he stated, with his eyes narrowing.

"What's the big deal Sesshomaru!? Why d'ya cower away from me like that? Am i too much for ya'?" Naminé gasped as a shorter, mid-teenage, boy emerged from the bushes behind Sesshomaru, wielding a huge sword with fur as a hand guard.

"You talk too much, little brother!" Sesshomaru stated smugly.

"I'll Kill you!" The youngest growled.

_... so ... his names Sesshomaru!, That's his brother. His brothers a Hanyou ... what is a hanyou? ... Roxas ... Why choose this world? ..._

Naminé sighed, and shook her head violently shaking her thoughts awake.

CRASH!

She jumped back as the two silver haired, siblings began to fight.

"InuYasha! I will seal your fate!" Sesshomaru grimmest, while he blocked his half-brothers attack.

"ha! You wish!" Inuyasha scoffed.

Naminé shut her eyes as thoughts of Roxas, defending for his life at castle oblivion, flooded her mind, And that was when another tear was born from her Aquatic eyes. The clashing of blades angered her. The constant shouts of abuse as the siblings gnawed at each-others pride, made her open her eyes to slits, and the sound of blood-shed was the final draw.

"STOP IT!" she screamed as the oath keeper appeared in a flash. She clutched the blade hard as she readied it to throw. By now the two half-brothers were dumb founded.

The key blade soared from her hand aimed straight for Tetsusaiga and Toukijin. It struck the swords and knocked them out of their bearers hands.

Naminé emerged from the shadows, her face hidden behind her bangs.

"What are you suppose to be? Another one of Naraku's incarnations?" Inuyasha snapped with rage. Naminé revealed her tear-stained features. Her blue orbs, watery like the ocean they replicated. Her cheeks flushed rosy pink after the salt waters fell down them.

She grimmest at Inuyasha with hurt in her eyes.

"I am not a demon! Nor Am i Human ... I'm certainly not like you!" she voice hardly above a whisper. She held her hand in the air as the key blade formed once again in her hand, before she limped away.

"how dare you interfere with our actions?" Sesshomaru demanded in his harsh monotone.

She paused.  
"because ... at least you have someone!" she whispered. If it weren't for their almost perfect hearing they wouldn't of heard her. The Youkai stared after her as she limped into the distant shadows.

_... Roxas ... Why did you send me here? ... where are you? ... Why does the keyblade allow me to summon it? ... ROXAS ANSWER ME! ..._


	4. Chapter 4 Kindness

_**Chapter four – Kindness**_

Naminé stormed out of the forest and into a grass field. The air was fresh and cold on her tears as the long grass brushed her bare legs.

"stupid! Stupid! STUPID! They don't know what they have! Everyone I have ever known and love, are millions of miles away..." She Limped while cursing under her breath. Fresh tears forming in her eyes.

"InuYasha!" a female voice called from the other side of the field. Naminé jumped in shock to find a raven haired girl dressed in a green school uniform, roaming the edge of the forest in search for the half-demon she scowled at.

"What's the big deal Kagome!" The silver haired hanyou emerged from the shade of the trees to stand in front of the girl.

"where's Sesshomaru?" the girl known as 'Kagome' asked with curiosity.

"he ran after a strange girl that interrupted our fight." He stretched and flexed his arms so that they rested behind his head.

"that girl was so weird! She had a key for a blade! Must be a wench!" He spoke in a cocky tone. Naminé was hurt by his comment, but it angered her more.

"not to mention she looked like Naraku's incarnation 'Kana'" he spoke in a-matter-of-fact.

Naminé envied him. He had someone to love as well as family and friends. The raven haired girl smiled, her emotion of love flowing through her expression.

"she interrupted us and said 'at least you have someone!' Then limped away. How pathetic!" Naminé heard his words loud and clear. She clenched her teeth and readied herself to throw her blade again.

She threw her arm over her head but was stopped suddenly as the keyblade got caught on something. She pulled hard at it to let it free but it didn't budge.

"don't Waste your strength!" she gasped and let go of the blade, allowing it to evaporate into light.

"stay There Kagome! I smell him!" Inuyasha's voice called from the distance.

Sesshomaru, immediately grabbed Naminé by the wrist and tugged her behind him as he ran. Naminé whimpered in pain as her bad leg heavily hit the ground while she tried to maintain her balance. The youkai noticed this and with one movement swept her up into his strong demon arms and ran off full speed.

"silence yourself! Before I silence you!" Sesshomaru's tone was more caring than his usual monotone.

She kept quite.

Soon after, he settled her down on a grass bank near a river. She immediately stood up and limped to the waters edge. Naminé sat on a rock and began to lift the clear water before splashing it over her leg.

The river was tinted a light pink with her blood as it flowed down stream. Her eyes widened at the bite mark on her leg.

_... It ... it won't stop bleeding! ... _

She tried not to show the panic in her expression, but her efforts were useless with the dog demon sensing most of her emotions. She was sure he knew but was taken aback by his actions. The petite girl froze as the sound of ripping fabric broke the silence.

"hold still!" the youkai appeared, suddenly, in front of her with a perfectly shredded piece of his kimono sleeve.

"wait! It'll get stained! Its white!" she didn't want to ruin his celestial-like robes.

"silence! It's either this or have many peasant demons attack you. I don't want to have to save you again"

Although it was meant in a harsh way, Naminé couldn't help but feel grateful.


	5. Chapter 5 Questions?

_**Chapter Five: Questions?**_

It fell into an awkward silence soon after the Youkai s' act of kindness.

A million questions ran through the blonds mind as she examined his aid. To her amazement, the blood hadn't seeped through the material like she'd expected it to.

"What do you call yourself, girl?" his deep, soothing voice was once again spoken emotionlessly. She jumped and tried to hide it with a sigh but she wasn't fooling the great dog demon.

"My name is Naminé. And you are Sesshomaru? If I'm not mistaken." She tried to sound confident, but there was something about him that made her feel inperior.

His eyes narrowed slightly.

"Yes. How would you know that?" Sesshomaru took a step closer to her.

"I over heard, Inuyasha call you that. So I presumed that was your name." Naminé stated with a tint of fear changing her tone. The Youkai (although it was faint) picked it out with ease, and immediately softened his gaze.

"I see." He finally said. The girl sighed and turned her gaze back to the silk fabric that was tied perfectly around her wound, as she zoned out into her own thoughts.

… _Why does he speak so emotionlessly? … and why do I get the feeling I should keep my distance yet at the same time be so intrigued by his mysterious character … he's the most detailed and complicated picture and at the same time so easily understood… I wish that I knew more about him but it's not my place to ask … _She shook the cold chill away as it ran down her spine, but as she did so, he did yet another unexpected thing. She gasped as the Youkai sat behind her, back to back, and lent against her gently. She did the same, afraid that if she didn't his muscular body would force her into a painful, toppled over posture.

"So, tell me. You're not from around here are you?" he spoke as if he already knew the answer.

… _This man, he's … unpredictable… _

She paused for a long while until his small movement of his hand, burst her bubble of thought.

"Uh, well, isn't it obvious?" Naminé sighed, until the small rumble, vibrated through her body. It originated from the now still demon.

… _He's … Laughing?! … _

Although, no sound could be heard Naminéwas sure that Sesshomaru had shown some kind of emotion.

"I thought as much."

A few silent moments stretched on before he, once again, broke it.

"You never did answer my question" he stated casually.

"What question was that?" Naminé was curious.

"Who are you exactly? What are you? I know your not like my impudent half-brother. And I don't smell human either." His tone was alluring to her. It was soft, deep, understanding.

"I'm a nobody." She whispered.

"And what's a nobody?" he asked in the same tone.

"It's hard to explain!" she mumbled, her heart aching from the memories again.

"I'm sure I'll understand" he was speaking louder than her, for her voice had become a painful whisper.

"There are three things that make up humans. It's like a triangle. There's the human heart, the human soul, and the human body. Our kind is born from the hearts that are stolen from the human form which leaves an empty soul. Nobody is the name given to the wondering soul after it has been separated from the heart. Therefore, since we have no hearts, it is also said that we only pretend to have emotions, but now I know that's not true." The girl saddened at her recent encounters of heart break and pain.

"So, what brings you to this world?" Sesshomaru s' curiosity was burning in his voice.

"A malfunction took place in the main lab, and two of my friends were slaughtered in front of my eyes. There was so many of them. Ravenous, snake-like creatures. I'll never forget. Roxas and Axel, they decided to protect me, so they pushed me in a portal that Roxas created. Before they did, Roxas gave me Oath keeper and promised he would see me again… but for some reason, I am doubtful on that." She sighed, as a tear fell down her cheek.

"I'm sorry I've said too much!" she cupped her cheek to wipe away her sadness.

"So, you say you have no emotions? And you say you have no heart? I can hear a heart beat in you! And you can feel pain." His tone was flooded with disbelief.

"Well, it's complicated. Cutting a long story short, I have half a heart." She finally stood up.

"Enough about me. Can I ask some questions now?" She was anxious to change the subject so Sesshomaru went along. Mirroring her actions, and got to his feet.

"You may proceed with your questions."

"What are you?" she turned to look at his face, to find he was closer than she'd expected and gasped.

"I am a dog demon." He simply stated as if it were the most common thing in the world. She wasn't surprised.

"And … what is a Youkai? Or a Hanyou?"

"Hanyou is a half demon – half human. A Youkai is a pure bred. All demon."

"And why do you always speak so emotionlessly?"

"Classified" he spoke sharply.

"How come?" she snapped.

"I said, you could ask the questions you wanted but I didn't say I would answer them!"

… _Totally unpredictable! …_


	6. Chapter 6 news

_**Chapter Six: News**_

The day was beginning to grow old as the sunset grew near. The sun hid behind the oranged clouds as the cool night air blew in.

"I'll be back before dawn!" His usual monotone came from behind the petite girl.

"where you going?" she instinctively asked with out thinking.

"no where!" and with that he was gone.

… _He doesn't answer any questions that focus on his personal stuff… how strange … what's he afraid of? …_

Suddenly a cold chill ran down her spine as she got to her feet, staring into the horizon.

"some thing's wrong!" she whispered, as her body shook uncontrollably.

… _Darkness, it's clouding over me … why? … Roxas what's happened to you? …_

"Naminé!" she gasped as she turned to find a familiar figure standing on the other side of the river bank.

His flame red bangs flowed over his face.

"…I … It's you isn't it Axel? It's really you?" she rubbed her eyes in disbelief before gazing once again at the man. For some reason there was negative energy in the atmosphere.

"Axel? …" she knew what was come. Her eyes were starting to water as the man approached her, his feet shuffling across the ground. As soon as he hit the water, her eyes widened with shock as she realised.

… _He's … Axel's limping …_

she didn't realise he got close to her until she felt his arms wrap around her.

"Forgive him…" her thoughts were confirmed.

…_no … no … he can't…_

the tears fell from her reddened orbs.

"…He begged me to take this to you … he wanted me to tell you…" he handed her the ebony weapon before holding her close.

"… Forgive him Naminé…" she didn't want to hear him.

"It cant be true!" she whimpered.

…_I refuse to believe it! … _

"…he's gone … Nam … they killed him!"

the world stopped spinning. Silence stretched on. Time had completely halted, as Naminé's world slowly shattered into a million pieces.

"your so lucky Nam, Roxas really loved you" he whispered.

"…he's gone … he never even said goodbye …" she broke down into a series of sobs.

Suddenly, the red head started to evaporate into black vapour. She gasped in horror.

"… Axel … please don't … not you too!" she sobbed hugging him tightly, throwing her face into his chest.

"please don't go! … I don't want to be alone!" she sobbed.

"… I'll tell Roxas to keep an eye on you… after all … he gave you his half of your heart!" he tapped the weapon, now in her hands.

"good bye Nam … We'll meet in the next life … I'll be waiting!" she cried into his chest that was now transparent.

"…don't leave me …" as those words died on her lips, she was left on her own. She collapsed to her knee's as her eyes became dull. The tears dried from her eyes. Her voice was lost, her mind was empty. Her mouth hung non-smiling. Her emotions were pushed to the furthest corner of her head. The girl s' hands clutched the blade that once belonged to her beloved. The world had stopped. Her world had broken. Her soul was empty.

… _your gone … and now I'm sure … I'm dead inside …_

_

* * *

_

_**please don't kill me. i promise it gets better this is probably the saddest chapter. **  
_


	7. Chapter 7 Failed attempt

_**Chapter seven: failed attempt**_

The dawn began to break across the sky in all shades from orange to pink.

All Naminé couldn't see the natural beauty of it. Not after her experience.

Suddenly, the familiar Youkai appeared at the forest edge. She had no doubt he could sense the pure emptiness in her heart. Well it seemed that way to her, because he kept his distance and examined her before he started to slowly step towards the blond.

He froze when she tensed. She clutched the black blade in her hand and lifted it. Turning slightly to hand it to him she murmured in a dead voice.

"…Kill me…" her face was hidden by her golden bangs as she hung her head low, avoiding his amber eyes.

A long silence stretched on until she broke it again.

"Kill Me" she spoke louder.

After no action was taken, she shot her head up to look at the creature. Her eyes dull and lifeless, as they held no shine. The Youkai continued to stare at her with his golden eyes, so calm and fierce. It was a dangerous combination, but she didn't care.

"… Take it and kill me!" Naminé demanded as her eyes teared up once again.

"No" he said firmly in a normal tone. She was taken aback, but that wasn't going to stop her from trying.

"…Just …" she growled lowly as fake anger rushed through her expression.

"GET IT OVER WITH!" she screamed. His position remained as he stood tall.

She needed to try and convince him some how. Begging was no longer an option. She had to provoke him.

She tried shoving the blades handle in his face and screaming at him, demanding him to wield it.

When that failed miserably, she readied herself for battle. She grasped the black blade with both hands and charged at him.

"I'll make you take it then!" she yelled but the blade was caught mid-swing. The petite girl tried pulling it back but he refused to let go.

"Let it go!" she ordered, but Sesshomaru just remained.

Suddenly, a hint of red caught her eyes, as they where immediately drawn to the crimson liquid that ran down the blade. She noticed and instantly let go with a gasp.

… _I cut him … when I struggled … I cut him … his hand … _

… _**He shouldn't go putting his hand there in the first place… get a grip of yourself!...**_

Naminé had a battle going on in her mind and she was running out of ideas.

… _He cares about me! … I have no reason to hurt him! …_

… _**No he doesn't, remember, he wouldn't even answer my questions … I'm a burden …**_

The plan hit her like a bullet. She backed off and braced her self for her screams.

"Why!? WHY don't you kill me? It would be so much easier!" she watched his expression change with his anger. So she continued. "Admit it! I've been a burden for you since the minute we met!" his teeth were now clenched together as her words dragged on. "I'm sure I'm just another head for your collect-…" she didn't get what she expected but she got a result. Sesshomaru pounced on her and struck her full force to the ground and held her there. He growled before he spoke.

"How dare you! You think that I regret saving your life! If I thought you where a burden then you wouldn't live to tell your organization about it!" that stung her.

"Your beloved dies trying to keep you alive! How selfish do you want to be! You have his heart! Open your eyes! You've been blinded by your sorrow! This Roxas, gave his life to keep yours, and you're willing to throw it away. Then you speak to me as if I can't tell the difference in acting and the real emotions. You're on thin ice! I will not allow you to die!" he spoke before releasing her from his hold.

…_how did he know about Roxas' death? … And why won't he allow me to die? …_


	8. Chapter 8 confused

_**Chapter eight: Confused**_

The morning eventually died as it turned towards midday. The birds chirped happily in their harmonic songs, and the blond had decided to spend her afternoon exploring the vivid green forest. As for the silver haired Youkai, he had decided to spend his afternoon doing what ever he did.

… "_I won't allow you to die!" …_

His words echoed in her head as if they were said seconds ago.

… _How did he know about Roxas, I remember mention him but I don't remember him dying! … Did he see me and Axel? Or can he read my thoughts as well as my emotions? … __**Shake out of in Naminé; it's impossible because your mind went empty at that point! … **__Or maybe he saw it coming and sensed it from the start? but why wouldn't he kill me? … I angered him, but all he did was shouting at me and said hurtful words… could he possibly have feelings for me? _

Naminé's cheeks suddenly burned crimson as she thought, but she soon snapped to her senses.

… _What am I thinking? He's a dog demon! He would never develop feelings for the likes of me, plus he's too … unpredictable and …_

…_**Sexy?**_

… _Yeah … wait NO! He's controlling and dominant and he scares me …_

… _**No … he gives you the chills! Every time he says's your name!**_

… _The way he says it, it sounds almost god-like … wait why am I thinking this?! …_

… _**Smexy Sesshy … hmm kinda' catchy...**_

… _No it doesn't! Hello Roxas just died! …_

… _**sure Roxas had the cute skater boy with the cool blond hair thing down to a 'T' but he never had the whole god-like, mysterious, sexy, demon, and the long fancy and formal talk … **_

… _Shut Up! My heart belongs to Roxas! …_

… _**But technically he gave it back to you through oblivion (god knows how)…**_

… _Shut up shut up shut up! … _

… _**Face it! Roxas wants you to be happy and your not gonna' find it by sitting around mourning over him...**_

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" she suddenly screamed to the little voice in the back of her head that protested against her common sense. The blond's eyes widened as she realised her mistake. She realised she was by an old bone-well and blinked at the group that sat down beside it, staring at her with confusion.

"YOU AGAIN!" a familiar, unfriendly voice yelled with rage.

…_**[uh oh]… **_

The two voices in her head gasped in unison as the silver haired half breed got to his feet. She cringed. As she watched the boy approach her. He was slightly shorter than Sesshomaru and more baby-faced, with no markings and liquid golden eyes, and white dog-like ears.

"Inuyasha, you know this girl?" a monk dressed in purple robes spoke with a questioning glare.

"Yeah…" he grabbed her white dress by the strap and lifted her from the ground as she whimpered.

"… She's the wench that interrupted my fight! Yesterday!" he snapped.

"Inuyasha!..." a woman s' voice came from behind and he instantly froze and turned rigid with a gasp as he braced his self. Naminé wasn't expecting what she saw.

"SIT!!!" with a cry he let go and fell, full-force to the floor.

The blond blinked with shock and cringed away from the quivering Hanyou that now laid the hard dirt, in a centre metre deep.

"Sorry about that. He has anger issues!" the raven haired girl appeared before Naminé and smiled, before eying her clothes. The blond noticed.

"… You're from my time aren't you?" The girl smiled, bringing her blue orbs to gaze at the blonds face.

"… I guess you can say that!" Naminé simply stated with a shy twist of her foot.

"Cool. I'm Kagome! Where about s' are you from?" Kagome reminded her of Olette with her friendliness.

"My names Naminé…" she gave her name to the girl but sighed with sadness at her other half s' peril. The girl picked up on her sigh that she wasn't going to answer yet. Suddenly the blonds hand was pulled to one side as she was instantly in front of the monk, who had a lustful grin plastered on his face.

"I know we've only known each other for a few moments but might I give you the honour of baring my child?" Naminé's eyes widened with shock and hurt but it soon flashed to anger. Axel would wind her up by saying perverted things but that had to be the worst, after all, he was a monk of all people.

…_**End of part 1 …**_

_**Part 2:**_

"Miro-" the other women held up her strange oversized boomerang only to freeze.

_**SLAP**_

"Ouch…" the monk instantly brought his hand to his cheek and attempted to rub away the pain.

Kagome started giggling lightly, soon followed by the other women.

"Don't be offended by him, he's the lecherous monk Miroku, then that's Sango, and he…" she pointed her thumb to the painful looking Hanyou and spoke with no pity.

"… Is Inuyasha! Then there are two others who have gone to the village. Shippo and Kirara." Naminé nodded as she tried to keep up. She backed away slowly as she started to speak.

"yeah, it's nice to meet you all but, I should be headed back, uhh I need to find someone…" suddenly, she felt something run down her calf and looked with horror to find the blood from her wound was now running down her leg.

Kagome gasped.

"Your injured, here I have a first aid kit!" she pulled Naminé to sit down and immediately unwrapped the cloth around her leg.

"Wait a second… give me that!" Inuyasha snatched the fabric off of the Raven haired girl as she huffed in annoyance. The Hanyou sniffed at it before he grimmest.

"Sesshomaru…" he murmured just above a whisper and Naminé was the only one who heard.

"Wow, a demon did this to you didn't it?" Kagome's blue eyes scanned the wound.

"Yeah, luckily I was saved…"

"_**SOME ONE PLEASE HELP ME…" **_

The scream flashed into inuyasha's mind as he continued to stare at the fabric.

"That's why you were limping?" the girl shot a glance in Inuyasha's direction before lowering her gaze to the first aid kit on the ground.

"And Sesshomaru saved you!" she gasped a little but was calmed by his confused expression.

"He ran off after you when you interrupted our fight, then in the field he took you with him so I wouldn't rip your head off. And I presume he aided your wound his self?" Naminé refused to nod, for she felt like she was betraying the Youkai. But the Hanyou knew his presumption was correct.

Kagome raised a brow in confusion as she started packing away the band-aids and plasters.

"Sesshomaru saved you from Inuyasha? But Sesshomaru doesn't hesitate to kill anything that stands in his way…"

…_**Sesshomaru doesn't hesitate to kill anything that stands in his way …**_

…_**and I had to beg him …**_


	9. Chapter 9 what does he feel?

_**Chapter Nine: what does he feel?**_

The blond watched the burning fire as the group filled up on food. Little did she know she was being watched by a certain Youkai.

Sesshomaru sat in a tree that faced the wind so his half brother couldn't catch his scent as he gazed upon the small teenager. The fire, lit up her face giving it a golden glow. He couldn't help but stare. She seemed distant, and deep-in-thought.

"Naminé? Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" Kagome's soft voice called to the blond. She instantly came back to earth.

"… no thanks, I'm not hungry…" Sesshomaru sighed as his sensitive hearing picked up the growling of her stomach.

_She's lying!_

"If you say so!" Kagome shrugged.

"I'm gonna' head back to the river-" she was cut short.

"To meet Sesshomaru? Don't get your hopes up kiddo, he doesn't like hanging out with people for long. He ditched Ren and Jaken ages ago after we defeated Naraku!" Inuyasha cut in with a full mouth.

"Inuyasha!..." Kagome turned to shout at the Hanyou. Naminé stood up.

"I don't mind. After all, he saved me. It's his choice whether he wants to ditch me or not … I'm going to a grave so I'm going. Thanks for your aid Kagome!" her eyes were covered by her golden bangs.

"Bye Nam! I'll be seeing you around then!" Kagome's voice could be heard in the distance as Naminé disappeared into the shadows.

Sesshomaru, gracefully landed on his feet and followed close behind her.

…"_Don't get your hopes up kiddo, he doesn't like hanging out with people for long"…_

"Could he possibly be bored of me, I mean it wouldn't be a surprise to me if he was but .." she trailed off into her thought. He over heard and began to listen hard.

"… why does I bother me?… why is it that every time I'm around him I feel so helpless? I don't understand!" she mumbled as she dragged her feet while she walked.

He continued to listen, trying to answer her questions, but however hard he tried he couldn't answer.

"… This emotion, It's like nothing I've ever felt before…" she sighed as she stepped onto the moonlit river bank, and knelt where her friend had faded in her arms.

"…Axel … Roxas … I promise I'll …" she sobbed between words. "I'll avenge your deaths!… if it's the last thing I do!" she stared at the grass with tearful eye's.

The Youkai suddenly appeared behind her. His shadow, casting over her made her gasp with shock as she turned sharply only to meet his hand on her cheek. Her eyes widened as his amber eyes glared at her tear. The Youkai suddenly appeared behind her. His shadow, casting over her made her gasp with shock as she turned sharply only to meet his hand on her cheek. Her eyes widened as his amber eyes glared at her tear. Sympathy, flooding his expression. He traced his thumb under her watery eyes, catching any stray tears.

"I can't answer any of your questions…" he removed his hand from her cheek and placed it behind her head and wrapped the other around her petite body. She gasped again as he pulled her into a soft embrace.

"…Sess…Sesshomaru?" she sighed as his mokomoko _**(it's the big fluffy thing on his shoulder :D) **_ felt soft under her cheek.

He whispered softly.

… "**I will **_**Never **_**get bored of **_**you**_**!" …**


	10. Chapter 10 Game

Chapter 10: Game

The petite blonde awoke to find herself in the arms of the great dog demon. She gasped immediately before jumping out of his grasp.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." she was cut off by a hand.

"It's alright. You hadn't slept for a long time. Even a nobody needs to sleep" the taiyoukai spoke as his eyes began to close again.

"oh... How long was I asleep for?" she yawned.

"Not long enough by the look of your eyes." Naminé glared at the demon.

"About twelve hours" he corrected himself.

"oh. Right" With that Sesshomaru stood up, towering over the poor little Naminé.

"I'm going to get you something to eat. You stay here. And watch your back. My sent will keep away most peasant demons but that hanyou might pass by at some point today. I shouldn't be too long" Naminé watched sadly as he began to walk towards the wood.

"sirs Sesshomaru, please. Can you stay with me a little longer?" she asked scarcely, clinging on to a little bit of his kimono fabric.

"If you wish" he turned around and sat back down, cross legged on the grass.

"uhh... thank you" she half smiled at him.

"so. What do you want to do Naminé?" Naminé cheeks burned cherry red.

"to be honest. I don't know" She blushed even more. She never expected him to stay. She thought he would leave her for her own good but, despite that spending time with the demon might be a dangerous risk, she couldn't help but be intrigued.

"I sense your nervousness increasing" The youkai spoke with a casual tone.

"uh, well you see." Namine's cheeks burned with her nerves. A sly smile crept upon the youkais face. He closed his eyes and listened hard to her heart beat before moving his hand from his kimono sleeve, up to her cheek.

Thud... thud.... thud...................thud

He removed it and waited for her heart beat to return to its normal unsteady rate before looking into her eyes, deeply, as if he was trying to deceiver something.

Ba-dump..................ba-dump ...................... ba-dump

He chuckled lowly, as the petite girl cocked her head in confusion.

"what's so...?" she was once again cut off.

"Shhh. Do you trust me?" he asked as he stared into her eyes, placing a hand on her cheek.

Thud..... ba-dump.........thud ba-dump....

He smiled before touching his nose to hers lightly. Her heart beating unsteadily, as he drew closer to her lips. she took one last sharp gasp before holding her breath. The world stopped as she closed her eyes, trying to control the world of reality. Blood rushing to her cheeks and head making her feel dizzy. She could feel his lips against hers, before, he started chuckling lowly.

She opened her eyes, as the blood rushed to her cheeks turning her whole face beetroot. She pulled back, gasping for breath.

"I'm so so sorry. I really didn't mean to uh..." She turned away from the smirking dog demon and hid her face in her hands with humiliation.

_**... She's an interesting one...**_


End file.
